The advent of cable television systems initiated a system of providing multi-channel subscription telecommunication services. The cable systems required monthly billing to subscribers, and other operations such as maintenance and management. To address these activities, a variety of distinct computerized systems and methods were developed piece-meal over time to individually address one of these topics and functions. Individual subscriber billing systems were developed. Management information systems for monitoring and reporting for an entire system were developed. Various other systems were developed. This activity took place in an environment with other ancillary computer functions and communications, including word processing, e-mail, and other functions.
However, these systems developed piecemeal over time and were not integrated. They involved multiple and incompatible database formats, software, hardware platforms, and communication protocols. Consequently, the data and functions of one system often cannot interact with the data and functions of other systems.
Consequently, a need exists for an integrated system and method to provide all the databases, billing, reports, and ancillary communications and processing functions, for individual subscribers, and for the entire system and subscriber base, in a quick and economic manner.
Additionally, the cable television industry specifically, and telecommunications generally, is in a dynamic technologic and regulatory environment that makes for an evolution of the mix of services provided by telecommunication companies. This has created a need for information management and processing systems that are flexible and adaptable to a changing mix of services supplied to subscribers, with each subscriber picking from a menu of possible services, on a monthly subscription basis, or a one time pay-for-view basis, or otherwise. Furthermore, some services, such as telephone, may be provided on a pay-for-use basis to non-subscribers.